


forever and always

by Lizxcliff



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aged Up, Angsty?, Character Death, Forever and Always, Gratsu - Freeform, Gray x Natsu - Freeform, Hospital, M/M, Natray - Freeform, Natsu x Gray, Sad, Songfic, by Parachute, fairy tail - Freeform, fiances, hospital chaplain, i cried too, lgtbq, the elderly are kind, you're not alone friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizxcliff/pseuds/Lizxcliff
Summary: And he saidI want you forever, forever and alwaysThrough the good and the bad and the uglyWe'll grow old togetherForever and always





	forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> Forever and Always by Parachute - if you haven't listened to it, I suggest it.. even tho it's heartbreaking. 
> 
> listened to this in the car, and literally cried while driving. (not recommended). 
> 
> then came home and wrote this in 3 hours. 
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoy! <3

Natsu lifts his right wrist to his line of vision.  _ 7:42 p.m.  _ He sighs is disappointment. It was the first night in weeks that both men would have off, and they planned for it to be a romantic night in. Natsu cooked spaghetti and meatballs, the first meal they shared together years ago. A new bottle of red wine sat in the center of the two person table, next to a long ago lit candle. 

Natsu lays his chin in the palm of his hand, blowing out a puff of air.  _ He would have called by now. _ Natsu’s phone lights up, along with his face, before dropping again. A text from Lucy:  **_he left a half hour ago_ ** . Natsu furrows his brows.  _ The drive is only 15 minutes.  _

Another text comes in, this time from Jellal:  **_sorry man, he didn’t stop by here_ ** . Natsu’s chest tightens.  _ Something’s wrong _ . Natsu can feel it in his heart and soul. He blows out the candle before it burns the table. Before he can clear the table, Natsu’s phone rings through the apartment. Dropping the plate in his hands, he picks it up without looking at the caller I.D. 

“Hello?” His voice is an octave higher, as he puts his finger nails in his mouth, chewing nervously. 

“Is this Natsu Dragneel?” A voice Natsu doesn’t recognize fills his ears. He pulls the phone away slightly, finding an unknown number. 

“Yes,” Natsu answers hesitantly, bringing the cell back to his face. 

“Mr. Dragneel, this is Dr. Cheney. Something’s happened with your fiance, Gray Fullbuster. You should get here right away.” Natsu gasps, a hand covering his mouth. 

The doctor gives the hospital address, and Natsu throws on his shoes, running out the door to his red pick up truck. As he backs out of the complex, he thinks back to December. 

-

_ They were walking the streets of Magnolia, hand in hand, snow falling from the sky. Gray was nervous, but Natsu couldn’t tell. The pinket was smiling wide, and held tightly to his boyfriend’s glove covered hand.  _

_ “Dinner was amazing, Gray,” Natsu complimented as though the man before him cooked it himself. Gray chuckled.  _

_ “I’m glad you thought so,” Gray smiled, relaxing slightly.  _

_ “So! Now what?” Natsu bounced as they walked, and Gray smiled fondly.  _

_ “Mind taking a walk to the park with me?” Gray pointed his finger in front of them. “They set up the lights the other day, and I wonder what it looks like with the snow.” Gray’s face flushes, though, if it’s from the cold or his emotions, Natsu can’t tell.  _

_ “Oo, yeah! Let’s go!” Natsu picked up the pace, and dragged his laughing boyfriend behind him.  _  
  


 

_ When they got to the park, there was a long path with twinkling lights that hung from the trees  _ _ on either side. Gray and Natsu were mesmerized, as they slowed their steps to take it all in.  _

_ Gray looked ahead slightly, and found his best friend Jellal on the left. Gray nodded to him, though Natsu missed it.  _

_ “This is beautiful, Gray,” Natsu whispered. Gray hummed in agreement.  _

_ A couple more steps, and they reach where Jellal was standing. Natsu finally saw the man, but before he could say hi, the blue haired man reached a hand out, placing a rose in Natsu’s hand.  _

_ Natsu took it, stunned. Gray tightened his hold on Natsu’s hand as they kept moving. The next person to greet them was Natsu’s best friend, Lucy. She had tears in her eyes as she handed him a second rose, and smiled at the sweet couple. Gray smiled back in appreciation.  _

_ “Gray, what -” Natsu started when he finally found his voice.  _

_ “Shh, love,” Gray whispered, and squeezed his lover’s hand twice. Natsu shut up.  _

_ Step by step, the couple were greeted by their friends and family, and each handed a thornless rose to Natsu. At the end of the path is a small gazebo, lit in white, blue, and green lights. Gray stepped up first, reaching out his hand to help Natsu behind him.  _

_ They went to the center. Natsu held the bouquet in his right arm, Gray took Natsu’s left hand in both of his own, and looked into green eyes.  _

_ “Natsu,” Gray choked slightly, and Natsu squeezed his hand in comfort. Gray smiled. “Natsu, I want you forever and always. You’re my best friend, my lover, my everything.” Gray’s eyes blur, but he blinked them away. “Through the good, and the bad, and even the ugly,” Everyone around them laughed wetly. “You’ve always been there, and I am incredibly grateful for that. I want to grow old together, live the best lives we can side by side, forever and always.”  _

_ Natsu was crying silently, gasping for air the more Gray spoke.  _

_ Finally, Gray asked the question: “Natsu, will you marry me?”  _

-

Natsu wipes the free falling tears as he pulls into a spot by the emergency entrance. Running through the doors, he goes to the front desk. 

“Gray Fullbuster,” The receptionist looks up at him, about to ask if he’s family, but Natsu cuts her off. “Please, he’s my fiance.” Natsu’s voice falters, a sob trying to break through. The receptionist softens, and looks up the name. She calls Dr. Cheney, who's at Natsu’s side within two minutes. 

They walk through what feels like hundreds of halls as the doctor explains what happened and Gray’s condition. Natsu can’t hear him, only focused on getting to Gray’s side. 

Finally, they reach room 214, and Natsu holds his breath. He opens the door, and chokes back yet another sob. Gray hears movement, and looks in Natsu’s direction. He smiles as much as he can, as Natsu falls into a seat by his side. 

They avoid the obvious, talking about their upcoming wedding, how many kids they want to adopt, living in the house of their dreams. Family and friends file in and out, but Natsu never leaves his lover’s side, holding his hand a bit too tightly. 

As the night goes on and Gray’s grip softens, Natsu gets an idea. He hits the nurse button, before standing up, asking Gray to hold on just a bit longer. When the nurse enters, he whispers to her to call the chaplain.

Natsu runs out the door, looking around frantically before his eyes land on an old married couple sitting in a family waiting area. 

“Excuse me,” Natsu’s heaving, but it doesn’t stop him. The elderly woman stands, worried.

“My dear, are you alright?” She places a comforting hand on his shoulder. Natsu looks at her left ring finger, as well as her husbands, finding them wearing wedding bands. 

“Can I borrow your rings, please?” Their eyes widen. 

“Son, are you okay?” The older gentleman joins his wife, looking at Natsu’s tear-stained face. 

“Not really, but please,” Natsu swallows harshly. “Please, can I borrow your rings?” The couple look at each other before turning back to Natsu. They nod silently, removing the rings from their hands. Natsu pockets them, and thanks the two a hundred times before running back to Gray. Natsu doesn’t realize it, but the elders follow him, watching from the open door.  

Natsu stands at Gray’s side, the chaplain at the foot of the bed, as nurses and doctors border the small room. 

The chaplain says a couple verses, tears filling his own eyes. Natsu and Gray make their own side comments, causing wet laughter to fill the air. Soon, it’s Natsu’s turn to proclaim his love for the man beside him. 

“Gray, I want you, forever and always,” Gray cries softly, never breaking eye contact with his love, as he listens to his own words repeated to him. “Through the good, the bad, and the ugly, you’ve been at my side. I’ve always wanted to grow old together, spending our lives in bliss. Whether happy, or sad,” Natsu chokes on the word, before swallowing and continues, “or whatever in between, we’ll love each other, forever and always.” Natsu sobs quietly, holding Gray’s hand tighter. 

Blue eyes blur from tears, and darken around the edges. The heart monitor beats slower. All Gray can see is Natsu, and it’s all he needs to say to goodbye. 

“Natsu,” Gray’s voice is quiet, only Natsu can hear him as the pinket sits in his chair, their hands lying on the bed before them. “I love you forever,” He coughs. “Forever and always. Please remember, even if I’m not there.” Gray’s eyes droop, Natsu’s tears drop on the sheet. “I’ll always love you, forever and always.” Gray’s hand slackens, and beeps flat-line. 

Natsu’s head falls to the bed, no longer holding back his heart wrenching sobs. 

**Author's Note:**

> i promise, i cried while writing this. 
> 
> let me know what you think! please!!


End file.
